


Nights like this

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: It’s summer, no school just hunting, and it’s all Dean (and all Dad) all of the time.





	Nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for this round of [salt_burn_porn](salt_burn_porn.livejournal.com), written for [riyku](riyku.livejournal.com)'s prompt of _lights out_.

“How does this place look, Sammy?” Dean asked from the front seat. “Sunbrite Motel? Better than that last place in Arizona, right?”

Sam sat up straighter, trying to get a better look out, but before he could respond Dad was slowing down, pulling into the lot. 

They’ve been on the road for two days straight, last night Dad made them sleep in the car at a rest stop, no time to hunker down. Ghouls, they were after, a whole family of them it sounded like, real bad, so they left for Georgia straight after putting their third poltergeist of the summer away, one kind of late July heat slowly giving way to another as they made their way across the country.

But they were ahead of schedule, now, and Dad didn’t want to get the jump on the bastards until dawn, and Sam couldn’t be more overjoyed. He’d been stuck in the backseat by himself going on sixteen hours and he needed out and he needed away from Dad and he needed Dean away from Dad. 

Which is exactly what he’ll get, if the two keys John’s swinging are anything to go by. 

“Only singles left,” John said as he walked up. That left Sam and Dean in their own room, and it was all Sam could do to stifle his smile. 

Sam passed Dad his duffle and traded him for the key, listened while he and Dean exchanged words about the morning’s plan. 

“Lights out right away, boys,” John said as he stepped into his room. “Early day tomorrow.”

“Of course, Dad,” Dean replied. “Good night.”

\---

Sam stretched out in the queen bed, a luxury compared to the backseat, and his growing bones needed it. He swore he felt this little crink that had been in his knee the whole day disappear. He curled up onto his side and waited for Dean to wrap up in the bathroom.

He must have somehow drifted off, though, the comfort of a real mattress too much to resist, because the next thing Sam realized was that Dean slipped a hand down the back of his shorts.

Good. So he wasn’t the only one on this page.

Dean was trailing his finger up and down Sam’s crack, so slowly, and Sam opened his mouth, to protest, to moan, he wasn’t even sure, but it didn’t matter because Dean instantly whispered, “Shhhhhh.”

And Sam quickly remembered where they were, the fact that their dad was only one wall away.

So he pushed back into Dean, telling him what he wanted without any words. 

Dean squeezed one cheek hard before he pulled back and leaned away, nothing but cold air at Sam’s back, but that was okay because he heard the snick of the lube cap opening and relief flooded through him. This was all he wanted. 

This thing between them wasn’t even that new. Sam had known what he wanted from his brother as soon as he figured out what his dick was for. But going this far? It was pretty new. And Sam fucking _loved_ it. 

This time when Dean snuck his finger between Sam’s cheeks, it was wet and when Dean prodded forward, Sam moaned, so quiet, and he didn’t even care if Dean cared. He pushed back again, and Dean pushed forward, and the breach hit him so hard, just like the first time. 

Leaned up over Sam, Dean whispered right in his ear, “Shhhh, Sammy,” before he started to nibble on the lobe, and that was brand new, and Sam really, really liked it. Dean kept at it, thank god, and one finger quickly became two, and Sam was unraveling so fast. 

He brought his hand down and cupped his junk. Before he could even give it a good squeeze, though, Dean was reaching around to swat his hand away. 

“No way, Sam,” Dean whispered. “You think I don’t know that you were working yourself over in the back seat last night?” Sam hissed, and Dean continued, “Do you have any idea what that does to me? I’m supposed to just keep my cool sitting right there, right beside Dad?”

Sam couldn’t really argue with that, had no idea that Dean could tell, and he was sorry, suddenly. Still, he had to ask, “More then, Dean?”

Dean answered with the rutting forward of his hips. “Mmmm,” Sam moaned, so quietly, and then Dean was pulling out so he could slide down his shorts, and Sam knew he was about to get what he’d been wanting for _days_.

More lube, this time he heard it shut, and Sam breathed deep, trying to will himself to fully relax. He was just so excited. But he knew from the handful of times that they’d tried this, that it’d be better if he was more relaxed. 

“Breathe, Sammy,” Dean said, because he knew, he always knew. Sam relaxed back into Dean and Dean pulled him back tighter, lining himself up at the same time. “Just breathe.”

Dean pushed in slow and sank in deep and Sam ground his teeth together so hard to bite back the moan. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean whispered, all slow and drawn out. And then he was pulling back, but not out, and then pushing forward again, setting up a nice, steady rhythm. 

Sam could get used to this, this angle, this closeness. 

He doesn’t have the time to, though, because suddenly Dean is yanking on his hips and pulling him upwards, onto his knees. Sam’s favorite. He knows he’s not going to last long like this, and he moans as much to let Dean know. 

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean whispered in that whisper-yell kind of way, and so Sam bit down on the pillow in front of him. Dean leaned over Sam and wrapped his arm around him, used his slicked up hand to grab a hold of Sam’s little cock and squeeze. Sam didn’t moan, but he was so, so close. 

“Gonna,” Sam squeaked out and Dean knew, pulled on his dick and rammed into his ass so nice and hard, and Sam couldn’t hold on, couldn’t even pretend to try, vision whiting out as his orgasm ripped through him.

Dean always teased Sam for how out of it he got when he finally got to come, and this time was no different. When Sam comes back to himself, it’s over, and he must’ve missed Dean finishing, oh but shit, he can feel it. Knows for sure when Dean starts sliding down the back of his body, when Dean says, “Just gonna,” and makes his way all the way down, tongue flicking out along Sam’s backside, first his spine, then the little dimples where his back meets his butt, then of course right down the crack. Sam’s vibrating all over, dying over how slow Dean is going, but then he feels his tongue curl right around, feels Dean’s lips touch down, feels him start to suck, and Sam is biting his goddamn pillow so hard. 

He somehow survives, even when Dean crawls back up his body and squeezes his arm around, quietly saying, “Love it, having part of our sex inside of me.”

Sam doesn’t think he deserves this. Yeah, he has to put up with a lot. Days on days of riding in the car in the sticky summer heat, morning after morning of training runs, and night after night of hunting. But all of that means nothing, every little thing is worth it, when he gets to have Dean alone like this. 

For now, he’ll just hold onto hope for the school year. He’ll pray Dad drops them off somewhere and leaves them for the semester so he can have all of Dean all the time. 

“Night, Sammy,” Dean whispered, and Sam shimmied back, hummed in agreement. For now, he could make do with the occasional night like this.


End file.
